pruebasbowserrdmlfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Test2
IPUBLIC•DETAILS (everything in this section will be made public. basic data.) NAME:: Maximilian Klein ALIAS:: Max AGE:: 20 NATIONALITY:: Germany GENDER:: Male BIRTHDAY:: May 1st HANDEDNESS:: right HEIGHT:: 1.69 cms WEIGHT:: 80 kgs BLOOD TYPE:: APPEARANCE:: LIKES:: Sweet and salad food, sports, plants, fiction movies, work at a cafe DISLIKES:: loud music, sour flavors, cats CONFIDENTIAL•DETAILS: (personal details on your character. don’t hold back; give every piece of information necessary for your character so it is better understood.) REAL NAME:: TALENT:: Ultimate herbologist BIOLOGICAL SEX:: male PERSONALITY:: calm personality, kinda introvert but outgoing with enough confidence, friendly BACKSTORY:: the older brother of 3 in his family, love with passion the study of plants and the effects of the natural medicine, usually worked in his family cafe during summer and in love with his girlfriend, later his younger brother suffered a strange illness that doctor couldn't identify, being unable to make a cure, his brother spread the rare virus to his girlfriend, now he's struggling to make a cure, some time later he was able to make a vaccine with very rare plants that took a lot of time and money to get, unfortunately people with bad intentions stole the components and his sample of the vaccine, now he need to struggle to find the culprits and make another vaccine in a fight agaisn't time or his brother and girlfriend will die. RELATIONSHIPS:: parents: help them to make the family happy and give support in the economic way Brothers: support them to be strong, helping the younger one to fight agaisn't the illness Girlfriend: very loyal to her, struggling to save her life STRENGTHS:: intelligent, big loyalty, helper, physically resistent WEAKNESSES:: fragile feelings (he can't retain his feelings so much, making him vulnerable for a period of time) FLAWS:: Claustrophobic SKILLS:: can recognize different type of plants and their use, medicine skills (thanks to his medical studies about plants) being able to threat illneses if he has the necessary tools, cafe barista (he learn that from his parents in the family cafe) ESSENTIAL ITEMS:: Herbologic ilustrated dictionary, photo of his family and girlfriend, personal diary, basic medicine kit Statistics:(You have 14 points to divide between all five categories. There is no advantage in having leftover points. Stats go from 0 to 5.) POWER 1 VITALITY 3 DEXTERITY 4 SHARPNESS 3 SOUL 3 Questionnaire:(answer each question as ICly as possible) Your eyes sluggishly spark to life out of the darkness of an unknown stupor, allowing you to wake and see yourself as you're usually dressed, arms chained to a cold metal table in a concrete room that couldn't be bigger than a bathroom stall. The only thing in front of you is the large reflective lens of a camera embedded in a steel wall, placed above a grill speaker. Pale fluorescent light washes over you...How do you react? YOU: It doesn't take long for that speaker to spark to life as well, ringing out with a low, soothing voice wrapped inside its fuzzy tones. Greetings, ████████, how do you feel? YOU: I'm kinda fine After pausing for response, The Radio Man continues to speak with his soft, soothing timbre. Your response has just been recorded for the Quality Control department in charge of this program. We will thank you in advance for your further cooperation in this set of logistical questions. Do you understand, ███████████? YOU: I understand Without warning, the voice continues. You might find that asking questions just causes the voice to repeat itself. Are you aware that you're serving a life sentence for your crime? YOU: Yes In your own words, regardless of your conviction under the law, what would that crime be? YOU: Murder Good. Do you believe yourself to be innocent, even if you have done what you suggest to be this "crime"? YOU: No Interesting. Do you have any feelings towards the supposed victims of this crime? YOU: I don't Assuming you hadn't been apprehended...Would there be any future victims? Try to recall your plans, if you can. YOU: No Thank you...Now, it'd be my pleasure to take you into more personal questions. Please answer with the same promptness and attitude as you did before— If you were to die right now because of a deadly neurotoxin filtered into this chamber, who would remember you? Friends and close acquaintances included. YOU: All my family, friends, my girlfriend How well do you know these people? YOU: a lot If one of them betrayed you, how would you react? YOU: i would feel very sad Given a weapon of your choice, which of and how many of these people would you kill provided that each confirmed death would release you from a fraction of your life sentence and allow you lucrative job opportunities? YOU: None If you were forced to, how badly would you hurt them before finishing the job? YOU: not so much.... Broadly speaking, do you love anyone? How intensely? YOU: my girlfriend.... I would like to marry her, but this happened Do you hate anyone? To what extent? YOU: the people who stole my vaccine What would you give to have free reigns to do whatever you wanted to one of these people? YOU: i don't know, i didn't think about that If any of them are...departed...how much would you give for some kind of proverbial resurrection? YOU: maybe just what is enough Always the most productive, that section... Unfortunately, we have to move on to the more esoteric questions— Do you believe that humans are inherently good or bad? YOU: yes How much would it take to change that belief? YOU: a lot of time, people don't change so easily but with support is possible Do you believe in the forces of good and evil reside in the hearts of man? YOU: Yes Is it possible for one of these forces to completely win over the other? YOU: yes Regardless of those beliefs, do you think anyone who has done something horrible can be redeemed? YOU: they can Is it worth it to redeem them? YOU: is worth it Which of these things is worse, murder or torture? Don't worry, you won't have to explain yourself. YOU: torture Mental trauma or physical trauma? YOU: mental Hurting a man or hurting a woman? YOU: a woman Disabling a child or disabling an adult? YOU: a child Finally, how about some good, old-fashioned word association. Say what first occurs to you when hearing the word or phrase. Life. YOU: my mother Love. YOU: family Dying. YOU: sadness Grief. YOU: pain Hanging. YOU: friends Gas. YOU: water Injection. YOU: medicine Firing Squad. YOU: war Laughing. YOU: joke Kissing. YOU: love Crying. YOU: punish Salvation. YOU: hope Damnation. YOU: End Thank you again for your cooperation. One last request... Gas begins to slowly filter in through shuttered vents on the floor, blowing itself upwards and into your lungs. Beg for your life. YOU: ..... *Silence* Your eyes start going hazy...as quickly as you woke up, you seem to be going under once again. Goodbye...with our personal condolences. Prompts:(Please write a prompt to show the fullest of your ability. You may pick between one and two prompts to make.) Family reunions. How nice. They are the backbone of interactions between you and your family members. You’re having a good (or bad) time with them. Out of nowhere, a person you dearly love suddenly plummeted to the floor, not responding. What do you do? You had the good fortune to be able to apply or be scouted for the prestigious international talent academy, Hopeful Hall! How did that process go? As you walk down a dark alley, you notice some shadows moving. You cautiously approach to find a man robbing another man of his belongings. The exit is free, and there is no repercussions from leaving the man, but the thief is holding a knife quite threateningly. Were you to do nothing, the man would most likely die. What would you do? You have been found out for murder during a killing game! Describe your execution. Write out your own prompt. Family reunions: *I go to see what is happening, i feel really worried, i apply the emergency first aids i learned in my medicine classes, if that doesn't work i try to use the available stuff i always charge with me, trying to make reaction in the person.... If works but is still delicate, so i call the ambulance and go with my relative to the hospital and hope that he/she will recover soon* Employee Application: (Please paste it down below. Only if you’re interested in such roles.) Out of Character Information: Discord Name:: BowserRDML#2109 Timezone:: UTC-6 Availability:: everyday, normally in the afternoon Expectations:: Tension and estrategy From 1 to 10, how much would you like to be a killer:: 1, i don't want to murder From 1 to 10, how much would you like to be a victim:: 1, bold to you to asumme i will die easily From 1 to 10, how much would you like to be a survivor:: 10, i will try my best Please describe 4 to 7 expressions of your character:: love, friendship, sadness, happyness, despair, hope, serenity Extra:: hope i get accepted !!-REMEMBER: DELETE EVERY TEXT WRITTEN IN THIS COLOR-!!